Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson était le troisième fils de Mikael et d'Esther et un Vampire Originel. Il était le frère cadet d'Freya,ainsi que le frère ainé de Elijah,Kol, Henrik, et Rebekah et le demi-frère, Niklaus, ainsi que l'oncle de la fille de ce dernier et d'Hayley Marshall. Transformé en même temps que sa famille en vampire par sa mère, il détesta ce qu'il était devenu et s'éloigna de sa famille et tenta même d'aider sa mère à éradiquer sa fratrie. Apparence physique Finn était un vampire originel qui semblait avoir dans la vingtaine ou la trentaine, étant donné le temps qu'il a été transformé en vampire par sa mère. Personnalité Contrairement aux autres vampires originels, Finn s'est avérée avoir la plus grande morale, plus encore que son frère Elijah. Il était calme et tranquille, et avait honte de sa soif de sang. Cependant, il était difficile de savoir comment parler ouvertement de ses sentiments dont il avait été sujet avec sa famille dans un premier temps. Klaus l'avait apparemment poignardé pour avoir trop juger sur leurs actions vampiriques. Son passé Moyen-Âge Finn était l'un des sept enfants d'Esther et Mikael, qui étaient de riches propriétaires terriens de l'Europe orientale. Il est né dans le Nouveau Monde lorsque ses parents se sont installés après avoir perdu leur premier-né à cause de la peste. Avec sa famille, Finn a vécu en paix avec les autres membres de leur village, dont certains étaient des loups-garous. Chaque mois, ils se cachaient pendant la pleine lune pour ne pas être blessé par les loups en pleine transformation. Lorsque son frère Henrik a été tué par un voisin au cours d'une pleine lune après que lui et Klaus se soient faufilé pour voir les loups, leur père Mikael a demandé à Esther de les transformer en vampires (en utilisant le sort de l'immortalité) afin d'éviter que la tragédie de ne se reproduise. Cependant, l'objet qui leur a accordé l'immortalité (un chêne blanc antique), pouvait aussi mettre fin à leur existence. Pour empêcher quiconque de leur faire du mal à partir de l'arbre, la famille l'a brûlé. Cependant, ils ont remarqués d'autres faiblesses, y compris les fleurs qui poussaient à la base de l'arbre, un poignard en argent trempé dans les cendres de l'arbre (qui pourrait les neutraliser temporairement) et qu'ils auraient toujours un désir constant de sang humain. 1114 Finn, réuni avec sa famille en Italie a assisté à une fête organisée par Alexander, un chasseur de vampires. Il a été poignarder par surprise lors de la soirée. Toutefois, lorsque Klaus (non affecté par les poignards grâce à son pouvoir d'hybride) a annihilé les Cinq, il a retiré les poignards de ses frères et sœurs, mais comme il en avait assez de l'attitude moralisatrice de Finn, Klaus l'a poignardé. Saison 1 Dans Always and Forever, Dans Farewell to Storyville, Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Saison 2 Dans Rebirth, ''Finn retrouve Esther après une réunion organisé par Francesca. '' A la terrasse d'un café, il est rejoint par Camille qui le remercit d'avoir sponsorisé sa résidence supervisée. Plus tard, il explique à Esther qu'il a réussi à s'approcher sans problème de cette dernière. Dans Alive and Kicking, Finn poursuit son rôle de fils à maman en suivant aveuglément les ordres de sa mère et en poussant Kol à faire de même. Durant le diner de Kol et Davina , il rappelle à son frère que s'il n'est pas capable de découvrir ce que cache cette dernière, il le fera à sa manière. Plus tard, il révèle sa présence dans le grenier durant l'attaque mais que celui-ci était vide. Dans Every Mother's Son, Finn rencontre Oliver au Rousseau et convient avec lui d'une alliance : une bague de lune contre ses services. Il se rend ensuite chez Lenore et la kidnappe avant de demande à Oliver de la faire parler. Il se rend ensuite, toujours dans le corps de Vincent , au diner organisé chez Klaus et révèle sa véritable identité à ses frères. Au cours de leur discussion, Finn cherche à comprendre pourquoi ses fères l'ont laissé durant 900 avec une dague dans le coeur et est interrompu par l'arrivée de sa mère. Après que celle-ci ait quitté le corps de Cassie , il fait preuve de grand pouvoir et parvient à maitriser Klaus et Elijah avant de fuir. Dans Live and Let Die, Finn poursuit sa prise de contact avec Camille et parvient à pousser cette dernière à parler de Marcel et Klaus. Il retourne ensuite auprès d'Esther et de Kol et provoque ce dernier avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère. Il dirige ensuite l'armé de loup et pousse les plus jeunes à réaliser un rituel de passage ayant pour but d'activer leur malédiction en tuant un humain. Finn s'attaque ensuite à Elijah et Oliver révèlant le plan d'Esther : kidnapper Elijah. Dans Red Door, Finn utilise la magie pour provoquer une légère hémorragie chez Kol et ainsi obliger celui-ci à répondre au téléphone. Après avoir appris le plan de Davina, il ordonne à Kol de la tuer ou de saboter le sort qu'elle prépare. Plus tard, il retrouver Esther au cimetière et s'étonne de l'état catatonique d'Elijah. Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, Finn organise l'exécution de Oliver et continue de se rapprocher de Camille en feignant une rencontre fortuite au Rousseau. Il tente alors d'obtenir de nouvelles informations sur Klaus . Plus tard, Camille accèpte de boire un verre avec lui. On apprend alors que Finn a un petit faible pour cette dernière. Il rejoint plus tard sa mère au cimetière Lafayette. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Finn poursuit son travail en tant que superviseur deCamille et se laisse charmer par cette dernière. Il lui propose alors de sortir le soir même pour assister à un concer de Jazz. Il retrouve ensuite sa mère qui lui remet un instrument ensorcellé pour forcer Camille à le suivre mais celui-ci le refuse en disant ne pas en avoir besoin l'amener où il veut. Il retrouve alors Camille dans un bar et discute avec cette dernière avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse. Il la suite alors dans la rue et assiste à une attaque d'un loup. Fou de rage il ordonne à Aiden de trouver les resposables et utilise un sort pour localiser Camille. Il se rend donc à l'Eglise Sainte-Anne et utilise la magie pour se débarrasser d'Aiden puis de Josh. Il se ensuite brièvement avec Hayley et prend facilement le dessus en utilisant un sort d'extraction du coeur. Finn se fait alors tirer dessus par Jackson et se fait immobiliser par Camille qui l'attache avec des chaines ensorceler. Finn se retrouve ensuite attache dans la maison des Mikaelson. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''Finn, toujours enchainé, discupe avec Klaus, Elijah et Kol de la possibilité de se retourner contre leur mère. Face au propos de Finn sur Rebekah, Elijah s'enèrve et s'attaque à lui. Plus tard, il profite de sa capture pour tenter d'améliorer l'image de sa mère aux yeux de Klaus et lui révèle la vérité à propos de Freya et du pacte qu'Esther avait fait avec Dahlia. Il reçoit ensuite la visite de Camille énervée par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir et le supplie d'arrêter le sort de préparation. Finn révèle alors que Camille n'est pas préparé pour accueillir Esther mais pour servir d'hote à Rebekah. Enfin, pour le punir de sa fidélité envers Esther, Klaus enferme Finn, vivant, dans un cercueil. Dans ''The Map of Moments, Finn est sorti temporairement de son cercueil par Marcel sur demande de Cami . Celle-ci tente de convaincre Finn de l'aider mais ce dernier reste implacable quant à sa morale et à la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Il finit par dire qu'il se libèrera un jour et que ce jour là il détruira tous les vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans ainsi que quiconque se mettra sur son chemin. A la suite de cela, Marcel le replace dans son cercueil mais Finn se fera sauver par Mikael. Dans ''Gonna Set Your Flag on Fire'', Finn se remet de son séjour dans son cercueil. Puis, s'adressant à son père, il lui indique son intention d'éradiquer définitivement sa fratrie en lui disant que son pouvoir lui sera utile. Ensuite, il use d'un rituel sacrificiel pour canaliser le pouvoir de son géniteur. Après cela, il va demander des comptes à Klaus et Kol, en particulier l'emplacement d'Esther. Klaus refuse et Vincent les met en garde puis débarque lors de la rencontre entre les vampires et les loup-garous. Il leur dit que la paix est impossible entre eux, seulement la guerre tout en jetant en même temps un puissant sortilège de confinement sur la maison. Il utilise ensuite un sortilège afin de réveiller et d'exacerber la faim de tous les vampires emprisonnés. A cause de cela, Klaus négocie leur liberté contre Esther. Sitôt l'information en sa possession, il se rend au cimetière où il découvre avec horreur que sa mère est devenue un vampire. Malgré ses tentatives pour se justifier, il la traite d'hypocrite et utilise sur elle aussi un rite sacrificiel. Il emporte son corps et le place à coté de celui de Mikael. Il leur confie que c'est à cause d'eux qu'ils sont tous devenus des monstres et qu'il leur fera payer. Ses relations *Finn et Esther *Finn et Mikael *Finn et Camille *Finn et Kol *Finn et Klaus *Finn et Elijah Apparences Saison 1 *''Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' (flashback) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (dans le corps de Vincent) Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Alive and Kicking'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Every Mother's Son'' (flashback et dans le corps de Vincent) *''Live and Let Die'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Red Door '' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''The Map of Moments'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (dans le corps de Vincent) *''Sanctuary'' (dans le corps de Vincent) Sorts importants *Sort de douleur (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort de localisation (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort d'extraction du cœur (dans le corps de Vincent) *Rituel sacrificiel (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort avancé de limite (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort d'accroissement de la soif de sang (dans le corps de Vincent) Photos Finn M.PNG Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Décédés Catégorie:Personnage pas apparu dans la série Catégorie:Réssuscité